rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Y-Tiger/Boredom...
This is some stories that I have written, but may not finish due to how I am... Story 1 (Random story 1 ) Quiet Love Ch. 1 In the stillness of the trees, the night sky and the silver moon. I gaze on the surface of the water, which reflects the silver moon above. I had given my vow, my offering, to the mother moon; the night plains she rides over and freely roams on till the awakening of the dawn. I, Ivorilian Stalien, vow my soul and eternally life to her in her silver gaze; an offering to be her champion under this night fantasy. Oh the beauty of her, that all stand still as I await her response to my vows. What fate waits ahead for me? What challenges are ahead? I sit, pondering on these questions near the lake's edge. Waiting, and waiting to see if a trail; a test, comes before me. The wind was the only thing that finally broke silent, is the silver mother not pleases with my offering? Am I not good enough to be her champion out of my clan? I wait; pulling off the wrong move could upset the dear lady of the moon. To be her protector, to be the white snow leopard that runs alongside her night plains, waiting is the opinion. Like stalking a prey, you wait, no matter what. Hours has passed, reminding myself of the rules of hunting, rules my father taught me. As these hours passed, the moon has not. The waiting game seems to be my test, my challenge, is she please? My hours of waiting seem endless, but the reply I have been waiting, finally came. There she was, hovering over the lake, the mother moon herself. Flowering silver hair, her eyes dark as the night sky, her pale skin glows. "I ask you come to me, my child." She spoke in a soothing voice, not many could resist. I bow my head in honor and walk towards her, hovering over the water with her now. Her words like silk, but tough like hemp. "I honor you for your quiet waiting, you did not sleep nor did you do anything. I hereby, honor the title of Snow leopard, my child; you can run like you ancient families before you, and you can protect me when I call for you. You are my champion, Ivory." Ivory was my name shorten, for the mother moon to call me by 'Ivory' is a sense of honor to me, an honor to run like my ancient families before me. I give a peaceful smile and bow my head in honor once more. Her smooth, pale fingers lay on my forehead, and she spoke an ancient tongue that means 'protector' in my clan's language. Once she had her thin fingers leave my forehead, I felt a powerful force in my being. As muscular and tall as I was, my tan skin body couldn’t be the iron walls to keep the beast in, not now anyway. My short locks of amber red hair floated an inch from where they once lay, my ivory color eyes glow as they stay wide open. In front of the Mother moon’s eyes, she watched as my body change shapes. The bones arch and go out of place, my tan skin turns to Ivory color fur with midnight spots patterning all over the fur in groups. Before the mother moon herself, behold my amazement, I was a snow leopard. This was my first change; father said it would take awhile before I could hold the hybrid state of the beast’s blood; before I could be walking on two feet as this leopard instead of being on four. Silver mother seem please as she pets my head, being a beast instead of being a human. Story 2 (Guild wars 2 Story) The Safe Key of Agorth Ch. 1 - The starting of it all |Evening snow's point of view| The chilly wings blew pass by silvery hair as I stare at the pearl colored mountains from the bar I sat. This was my home, or to be more correct- our home. My name is Evening Snow, a ranger of the races that shape shift; we believe in the animals to be our gods- our guides in life- as we drink our beer, drink and sing war songs of great battles. However, we were so use to the cold mountains that was home. That was, till we were pushed out by a Dragon known as Agorth; our people fought bravely and many have lost their lives in this big battle. But, in the end... We all fail and had to retreat. But, this mid-summer air of fresh green grass fields was out village- as the capital was only walks away from this little village. In fact, this village was right outside the entrances of our great, cold mountain Capital. We are brave and proud warriors. I'm not the only Ranger out of the village, but one of the best, my skills with a great sword was amazing and the shots from my long bow would take down enemies that would dare come to force us out of our new home. I also have a furry friend by my side, a snow leopard bulk for such tackles... However, enough about me and my furry friend. I was sipping some ale out of my mug when I notice a familiar, talk male that ones build could simple swing a huge weapon with simple ease. The male wore wolf hides with amour under it before he made it to my table. "Hello Evening Snow!" Yes, The male was a friend of my on many journeys, Ice Fire. We didn't really have names like 'Annelise' or just simple names. We had clan like names, for we follow either Wolf, leopard, raven or Bear. Ice Fire followed the wolf while I follow the Leopard, however, this didn't stop us from making friendly talk and sip ales from our mugs like pals- as all clans of either animal were all friends under the same paws or wing. "Hello Ice Fir, what brings you to speak to me, my wolf pal." Ice fir held a mug in one hand and toke a sit at the table. "Ah, well Evening Snow- it seems we got a job down the ways, stopping those follows of Agorth. They are causing a mess down pass those mountains of the snow." This was just great, right when I had just settle down and about to think of resting traveling forever. "What are those Agorth-minions doing now?" Ice Fir chuckled at how I called these followers of Agorth. They were also shape-shifters like us, only they didn't change form. They have abandoned the ways of the animals and followed the ice dragon that pushed us out of our snowy homes in the mountains and closer to the other races lands, mainly the Charr's land was closer to us than I thought. I sighed as Ice fir spoke. "Their messing with the little pieces of homes down there and two of our out post that were made by the Lion guard." Shaking my head I stood up after finishing my last sip of my mug. "Well, we better deal with the problem!" And with that, me and Ice fir got packing and left toward the second gate, close to the capital's gate, but gone down the path passing the mountains and into the snow. I was going to teach these weaklings of Agorth to not mess with us and our people's home. Chapter 2: The Followers of Agorth strike back!? |Evening Snow's point of view| We came up to see a scene unfolding before us. The first little village was on Fire! I snapped my fingers and my leopard strikes out toward the path of the fire, stopping before sniffing the ground and running off to our right. I movement my head toward my friend and Ice Fire nodded without question. I have drawn my bow at this time with an arrow ready in case we would be in a battle. My Great sword sat on my back, waiting it seem, for the time when I slain with it like I used to do in the old days. Ice Fir moves his hand at me, telling me to move forward as if the coast was clear, following after to notice the bridge. If my memory serves me correctly there was a Agorth-minion camp set at the very top of where the path was leading. I nodded to Ice fir and we branched out to different spots; I was far, he was near- which was good on his case since he was a warrior with a heavy hit. We both quietly and sneakily walked up to where the camp should be- but, it wasn't there. Ice Fir hold a hand to me, as if telling me to wait while he walked up more into the spot. Empty, like a ghost town, it was strange. The camp use to be cover with tons of Agorth-minions in the past of my journeys coming up here for about three times since they kept refilling it somehow. let my leopard friend sniff the area in a sneaky fashion while Ice Fir just walked around and scan... It felt like- well - it was a trap of some sources.... Just as Ice fir open the doors of the only building- I saw bolts shot through him, the heads of the bolts was showing from his back. This-This was nothing like before! How!? I leaped up, pulling the string of my bow back with the arrow. I yelled out a command and my leopard friend leaped passed the now falling body of my comrade as my leopard jump on one of the crossbow shoots. I shot my arrow and got the other one in the throat. I put my bow away and draw out my Great sword, running into the hut in rage as I swing and fought the enemy by my leopard's side... It was dusk when all the followers of Agorth in the hut were slain, I knee down to Ice Fir's body, only to find out he was dead right then and there. I mutter some passing words for the wolf to guide him before standing up and glancing at my bloody leopard and then glance ahead to the smoke... It was only me now, to stop the raising army- or that's what it seems.... Story 3 (The most terrible story I made -w-; ) Shadow realm appearances (A/N: I like to do first person view. I type in the sight of which character I'm doing.) Tiger's Point of View I was strolling among the empty city streets; it didn't bother me like it normally would with others... I wasn't really a caring person, I guess. But... This star fill night isn't the same, the sidewalk under my feet is slightly different from normal; and the air... The air is nothing like I felt before. My bangs blow slightly up from my eyes, sending confusion in my mind- Why was everything slightly different? I regretful look down to the ground to see a pit hole forming in front of me; luckily not under me. But, I guess it was pretty bad I was close to this slowly opening pit hole. I stare at the pit hole in silence, I couldn't move as I kept staring. It wasn't like I was force to stand there, it was... I guess I was just rather confusion, wanting to see what would appear from this hole near me. The pit hole, after an hour or two, was covering the street in front of me (Off my right, of course). Big enough for an airplane, or a ship, to come out. I open my mouth to speak, as I known- or thought- that no one would replace. "What is this hole?" To my shock, a voice reply to my confusion, to my very question. "A hole to the shadow realm..." I turn to my right, only to meet crimson red eyes that almost reflect my emerald eyes. I when to speak a question, only to have a finger place on my lip. I felt rather uncomfortable as the shady being spoke. "I know, your wondering what is going on, why is it here, who am I? I will tell you later, the time nor place is correct. You should leave if you know what is good for you." I stared at the female, as I gotten a better look at her to tell that 'she' was a she. However, I was a stubborn person, I didn't like taking orders from a stranger; so, I snapped at her. "Why should I leave!?" I narrowed my eyes as the female seem to shake her head. Now that I notice... She looks... A lot like me. She open her mouth in slight annoyances. "The stubborn type, I've forgotten. Well, an lest you want to endanger the whole city you might as well start moving." I seem to tense at the tone in her voice, which seem familiar to my own tone; so, really, I didn't understand why it effort me like that. But, understanding the issue, I left the city into the forest. Taking my stroll away from the city... Story 4 (Random story) A unofficial story, as it is about a Fancharacter(or Original character) pairing up with a cannon character. '' This is unofficial, again. This is a life of Baine the Hedgehog, through her eyes. The pairing is Shadow x Baine(Like I said, unofficial), and the reason why I picked these two was because they were an old pair that I had always made together during my younger years. (And oh my goodness, did people adore them for some reason.) This is an older version of Baine too, as Baine in this story can tell when people had lied and mainly tell what their feelings are, mainly the feelings of 5 weeks ago to that present day(What their feeling at that time, or what they are feeling about doing in a 5 minute gap of that same day.). |Baine's POV| Waking up at the time of three o' clock in the morning. Has always been like that, but eyes just open like I wasn't myself, before I sat up in my bed... I live with the Rose family, mainly it is just Amy rose and her mother, Adelia Rose. A very kind family, for being only two members of the family... I became one of them three weeks ago, when I was taken in by Adelia from the streets, but we won't go there at all. I gotten up to get dress, always seem to be the same Attire that involve a shirt with some kind of dark blue to black skirt... Today it was a black skirt as I wore a white long sleeve shirt. I brushed out my curly, long black hair as I stare at myself in the mirror. I was the female that was out of place in the rose family, a black fur with blue bangs and bright blue eyes... That is what I was, a female hedgehog of those colors, I didn't find it bad at all. By the time I gotten dress, I came down stairs to find a happy Amy Rose, she has cute and lovely pink hair while having a nice shade of Emerald color eyes... It was a perfect match for her, as she was wearing a longer version of the dress she normally wears. We both sat at the table and eat before saying 'goodbye' to Adelia Rose and going to school on that very different day. I was the one who only wave at some of Amy's friends and go to my class, Amy would walk with me till I gotten to my class, She had always acted like my body guard during school. As i sat in my English, I was glancing around a bit. To my left, the clock tick away and to my right, boys were laughing up a storm... I return to my left again, this time I glance to the sits, there was the blue hedgehog: Sonic the Hedgehog. One person my adopted sister, Amy rose, goes on about. Sonic was with a female, Sally acorn. Sally and Amy were great friends, through they would get into friend arguments sometimes, it was never really about sonic. Sonic was talking with Sally while grinning, Sally was just listening and may say some words. I can tell they have feelings for each other, just like how Amy have feelings for sonic, it was noticeable by expressions as well. I toke my attention away from them and down to my desk, there was no paper and the bell haven't rang yet. Two minutes came and the bell rung, but something felt off... Mrs. Plame would normally pass out papers or give a speech about what her other classes did yesterday, but instead she walk in front of the class. "Students, we have a new person among us today, I do hope you treat him with respect." She had a somewhat happy smile, but I could tell she didn't seem to be happy... Before I could crack the code on Mrs.Plame, the new student was up there, his faint appearances was enough to catch my eyes in a glance. Blacken fur with crimson red streaks, one for each quill on his head, one on each arm and leg. I guess the thing that bug me the most was... I couldn't read his emotions, everything was block to me, which seem to make me upset a bit before the said to the class he was called Shadow, and not moments that was when Sonic spoke. "Yo Shads! Long time no see, never thought you be in my class!" I glance to Sonic, then to shadow, who was glaring at Sonic, this emotion was clear: Shadow didn't like sonic. Shadow ended up sitting next to me off my left, next to sonic as well... I guess it was better shadow was siting next to me, or sonic would be asking me questions about only Amy and never think of me. Not that he is a jerk, I can tell he really cares for Amy and ens up forgetting who he was speaking to on accident. "So, what is your name?" I was startled by the dark voice that came off to my left, I glance up to the ebony male hedgehog with a shy look. "Baine... Baine Rose..." I said a bit quietly, hoping he didn't really hear me. Story 5 -A request, but I'm not enjoying this at all. It is a My Little Pony story.- Chapter 0: The Beginning Slowly waking up in the darken room of his house, Darkmoon blinked his eyes before raising from the bed while looking around the darken room. Last night didn't go well, as he recall of nightmares, nightmares about him being something worse then he could imagine. An animal beside a pony, a wolf if he can remember. Being attacked, hurt and a worm hole opening up with him falling into it. A sigh escapes his lips as he stood up before trotting downstairs- only to hear an unfamiliar tone, some grunting and mix of mumbling. Once gotten down to the same room as the sounds, he saw before him, a mare of a darken red coat with the same hair patterns, yet a bit off. Her mane and tail were red with black streaks in them and her wings were nothing like any pony has seen, the mare seem to be eating a red apple while her eyes close. "Who are you?" Darkmoon asked, only to get a mumbling respond from the mare. "I should be asking you the same thing." The tone of her voice was cold and deep, looking up at him from her red apple, her crimson red eyes meeting his eyes. Darkmoon was a bit taken back by the voice, but reply normally. "Then, first you." The mare grunted in annoyances to his words before sighing under her breathe. "If you really must know, I am HeartBreaker, a peasgusi." She place the apple down and stood up, Darkmoon can take note of an amulet hanging from a black collar. "And my reasons of being here isn't your business..." Her eyes narrowed coldly. Darkmoon seem to taken back the cold attitude from the other with no care. "Well, my mother died from my father when I was-" He was cut off by HeartBreaker's colden glare. "Name first, then you can keep going with your story." She said as she goes and sits on his crouch. He sighed before speaking once more. "My name is Darkmoon, as I was saying, My mother died from my father when I was young, my brother took his side. He never really loved me, they created the ESA. I joined the German army in 1939." He finished saying as HeartBreaker was staring at him dully, however, his eyes spotted the amulet that was on her collar. "Oh, so you picked to look at my Amulet, huh?" She snapped a bit, covering it. "Hmph." She grunted, her eyes closed. "Well, yes, but don't take it the wrong way." He spoke, hoping HeartBreaker didn't think he had emotions for her. Loud music could be heard and HeartBreaker put her hooves up to her ears, covering it; in seconds Vinyl walked in with the booming music. "Yo Dark! What'cha up to!?" Darkmoon covered his ears from the loud music and shouting. "Well, I'm speaking to HeartBreaker but-" Suddenly Darkmoon was cut off for the second time as Viynl was going to say something before Octavia dragged her out of the room by the tail. Heartbreaker only groan as Darkmoon removed his hooves from his ears. "Those two, never get quiet." She said, glancing to him. "How do you even live with those two!?" Darkmoon seem to be taken back. "Who wouldn't want to live with those two!?" HeartBreaker glared at Darkmoon, as if saying 'me' before she sighs. "Nevermind." She gotten off the crouch, and headed for the door. "Well, I have to scan a bit to ensure of somethings." Just before heading out, she heard Octavia seem to shouted " You better not get your head hit hard again, HeartBreaker!" With that reaction, HeartBeaker groan. "I don't plan on it!" She shouted right back at the other mare. This sparkle some of Darkmoon's interest about that statement. Chapter 1: Shocking truth Story 6 -A cat Warriors Story - '''Prologe' Moons has passed since the last war between the four clans, and nether of them gain any sight or help from Starclan. Shadowclan soon gain too much power over the other three clans, killing off warriors, even breaking the warrior code as what was left of the three clans gone into hiding. The suffering clans hope for a sign from Starclan, not knowing starclan itself was fighting against the Dark forest. Five moons pass with no sign from Starclan to the suffering clan-memebers as they fight to protect each other and themselves from Shadowclan, while one of Starclan's fallen gone around and pick out new warriors for a new clan, these warriors were kittypets that were willing to change their lives. The journey started for the new clan, only these kittypets were highly smart in the words of the twolegs, and known much about the machines unlike any wild cat. One mother cat had the fur color of cream with some brown spots, like any normal cat, nothing was different as her green eyes skim the area of their new home. However, it wasn't the she-cat herself, but the kit she carried. A small kit with rare, purple eyes. His fur the same cream color as her, but the brown spots blend with dark brown as they dot him like a leopard. The end of his paws were dark brown with a brown line above. His chest had a strange shape, with the same mix of Brown and dark brown. Some dots freckled his cheeks near his purple eyes with arrows pointing out. The tail suffer the same strange shape that his chest had. The kit mew, crying out of hungry. His mother's loving green eyes looked down at him as she glance around for a place she could lay down and feed him his milk. Finding a den that fit perfectly for nursery, she goes over and lay down in the den, setting her kit down and let him drink. "One day, my little kit, you'll grow strong... Just like the angels said." She smiles at her little kit as he drank. Chapter 1: The Accident... Seventeen moons have passed since the new clan had form. Going by the name Techclan, they worked around the clock to keep the clan together in these rough times. Our kit was now older, now an apprentice, by the name Leopardpaw due to his leopard like spots. Waiting for his mentor he watched the other felines that were in the same rank as him go off with their own mentors. The sound of pawsteps came from Leopardpaw's left, turning his head toward to where a brown pelt she-cat with orange strips, flame style, walked over to him. Her eyes were blue, one of them being blind. "Ready for your training, Leopardpaw?" Leopardpaw smiles, nodding as he looked at his mentor. "I'm Ready Duskflame!" He grin proudly, looking builded for catching prey. Duskflame gave a gently smile, through her blue eyes grim with sadness as she started to walk once more. "Come Leopardpaw." The grin on the tom's face brighten as he followed after Duskflame swiftly. The two reach near a path was; Leopardpaw wasn't fully taught what a road was, let alone a street. He looks at his mentor in confusion. The she-cat sighed before looking into the tom's charming purple eyes, she glance and notice a rabbit on the other side of the path. She looks at Leopardpaw, smiling. "Leopardpaw, I want you to try and catch that Rabbit, alright?" The tom smiles widely, almost making the shecat's stomach twist and turn in discomfort. She knew what she was doing, making the tom risk his life. Leopardpaw got close enough to the rabbit in a crouching position, slowly and swiftly lurking up to the rabbit with no problem. Duskflame seem happy there was no cars coming, but then the sound of a roar started to come down from the right side of the path. Her eyes shrink a bit, she knew he had a chance to at lest get out of the way. Unaware of what was coming toward him, being deaf in the right ear, he lurked even closer to the rabbit to the point he could leap into the air and tackle his unaware prey. Only, when he leap, he didn't hit his prey, in fact, he wasn't even closed to hitting it. Something slam into his side, shattering every bone in his body of his right side as he was sent higher into the air, blood flowing from the wounds. The she-cat was frighten from the sight as the tom's body nearly hit the back of the machine that hit him, only to slam hard into the ground. The sound of ripping fur and flesh could be heard as he slides to a stop. The she-cat couldn't stare at the sight, she knew what she had done and when over to the tom's limp body, her blue eyes staring down at the blood that stain the road's gray face. "I'm sorry Leopardpaw..." She whispered to the wind that seem to brush her face, as if trying to wipe her tears away. Category:Blog posts